BOM49: Ostatnie wyzwanie
Wszyscy stali z niecierpliwością. Nikt nie miał pomysłu co planuje demon. Strach zaciskał swe szpony na gardłach przyjaciół. Ten natomiast jedynie patrzył się na ludzi z uśmiechem na paszczy. Jego oko emanowało coraz większym blaskiem, a cisza ogarniająca okolicę przytłaczała drużynę coraz bardziej. - A więc spotykamy się po raz ostatni - odezwał się w końcu Apocalipsus - W końcu wszystko czego potrzebuję jest na jednym miejscu. Głupcy myśleli, że moim priorytetem jest podóbj Kartaru. Ten niby Generał wpadł w moją pułapkę. Podczas gdy wy walczyliście albo pod Kopułą Kłamstwa, albo w bazie tego starucha, ja walczyłem z tymi, którzy zdołali wydostać się jeszcze przed atakiem. Jeśli ktoś mi nie wierzy, oto dowód - gigantyczny demon wyjął spod naramiennika nieprzytomnego Luka, Zeroxa, Dominika Grazza, Shadova Prove'a, Gejszę i Dortmunda. Rzucił niemal martwymi towarzyszami - Patrzcie co zostało z tych śmieci. Ośmielili mi się przeciwstawić - Ty psycholu - rzucił Evans. Demon zarechotał. - Słabe wyzwiska nie sprawiają mi krzywdy - odparł - Wręcz przeciwnie, dostarczają małej zabawy. Jest to dla mnie szczególnie śmieszne, kiedy z panicznego strachu szukacie jakiekolwiek metody, żeby uciec od śmierci - Tylko, że nikt się ciebie nie boi - powiedział Adi - Zobaczymy gdy będę zabierał wasze dusze do krainy wiecznej męki - dodał po czym popatrzył na swoją adamyntową dłoń - Wydaje się jakby to było zaledwie 300 lat temu, niech wszystko weźmie tego Kruka, zniszczył moje ciało - Co mówisz? - zdziwił się Peter - Ehh, znowu przypomniał mi się ten Kruk patrząc na was - odpowiedział Apocalipsus - Nie wiem czemu, ale coś z niego pozostaje pośród was, pomimo tego, że w wymiarze demonów zadbałem o jego zgon - Nie myśl sobie, że z nami pójdzie ci równie łatwo - do rozmowy przyłączył się nagle Maciek - Nie pokonasz nas wszystkich - To racja, że nie pójdzie mi z wami tak łatwo, drogi Milenium, nie będę marnował sił na walkę z wami, ponieważ muszę je oszczędzać na o wiele ważniejszą sprawę. Ale nieświadomie przyniosłeś mi narzędzie do zmiażdżenia was - rozgadał się demon przypatrując się stale Maćkowi - Wiesz już co to może być? Czy macie dość siły w sobie, aby stoczyć ze mną jeszcze jedną walkę? Aby stanąć naprzeciw ostatniemu wyzwaniu i dostarczyć mi ostatniej rozrywki moim zwycięstwem? - Dajesz - wyrwał się Adi przygotowując uderzenie Demon wyraźnie ucieszony na dźwięk tego słowa, uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Jego ręka się uniosła, a palce wykonały pstryknięcie. Z kieszeni Maćka wyleciał Sygg i trafił bezpośrednio do dłoni demona. Gdy tylko oko Apocalipsusa zaświeciło się na czerwony kolor, pojawiło się pole bitwy. Sygg został rzucony do walki. - Może i Sygg to bakugan Rexa - pomyślał Adi - Ale walczy nim ten przygłup, więc Sygg powinien być słabszy niż normalnie. Poza tym jego poziom mocy jest niski, a Darokonix jest wyposażony w Domenę Absolutną. Na pewno nie przegram Adrian wyrzucił do walki swojego Fourze Darakonixa, bakugana Pyrusa, Mechtalia i Ventusa. Stanął naprzeciw hybrydzie dwóch domen. Ich poziomy mocy niesamowicie się różniły. Zanim zaczęła się walka, bakugan Dragnela próbował porozmawiać z Syggiem i nakłonić go do walki z demonem. Ten jednak ciągle dyszał i nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa. Nabrzmiewała w nim wściekłość. - Ten rosnący gniew jest na pewno wynikiem wpływu Apocalipsusa - powiedział Darakoix do partnera - Nie wiem co ten bydlak planuje co do Sygga, ale musimy być ostrożni - Skoro tak twierdzisz, to zaczniemy ostrożnie - odrzekł, po chwili zwracając się do reszty - Kiedy ja zajmę się demonem, wy zobaczcie co z resztą, są bardzo bladzi Apocalipsus obdarzył Adiego uśmiechem. Chłopak spytał się, czemu się tak szczerzy. Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Przeciwnik wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony. - Czemu jest mu tak do śmiechu? - zdziwił się patrząc na licznik mocy - Darakonix ma 70 500H, a Sygg zaledwie 11 000G - Wykonasz w końcu jakiś ruch? - spytał w końcu na głos - Skoro tak ci spieszno przegrać - zaśmiał się demon - Sygg, bezpośredni cios! Mój partner użył krótkodystansowej teleportacji by pojawić się za Darakonixem i uderzyć go łokciem w tył głowy. Aby nie dać czasu na reakcję, kopnął przeciwnika w ścięgna pod kolanem. Darakonix spróbował uderzyć Sygga od tyłu. Ale jego już tam nie było. Zanim się zorientował, oberwał kolanem w głowę. - Może i jesteś szybki, ale nie daje ci to za wiele - odezwał się Darakonix - Jesteś pewien? - wyszczerzył się demon Ruekai instynktownie spojrzał na liczniki. Nie było zmian w poziomach mocy. Darakonix szybko wstał i zaatakował Sygga. Ten jednak dzięki dużej szybkości zablokował każdy atak, by w końcu przejść do ofensywy i wyprowadzić kolejną serię uderzeń w twarz. Zakończył ją kopnięciem w klatkę piersiową. - Darokonix! - Spokojnie, trzymam się. Nie mogę go zaatakować, ale on nie może mnie zadrapać... - Więc zacznijmy poważnie atakować - powiedział Adi - Rocket, aktywacja! - W ręku chłopaka pojawiło się urządzenie a la zestaw bojowy. Po rzuceniu go na pole bitwy, bakugan uzbroił się w ręczne działo. - Sygg, postaram się, żeby nie bolało - rzucił Darokonix przed wystrzałem. Potężny strzał uderzył hybrydę aquosa i haosu. Gdy chmura poostrzałowa opadła, Sygg upadł na ziemię. Dumny Adi spojrzał na demona. Nadal się uśmiechał. "Co jest?" pomyślał. Po chwili kolejny Sygg pojawił się przy partnerze Ruekaia. Zanim zdążył zareagować ten zaczął kolejną serię ataków. Najpierw w brzuch. Później po wyskoku, serię kopnięć w głowę, a po wylądowaniu mocno uderzył Darakonixa w łokieć, aby następnie zdjąć jego Rocket. Gdy tylko sam założył broń rywala, wystrzelił w niego. - A więc supermoc Rangarok, Dwie Bestie, supermoc którą Rex wykorzystywał do wykończenia rywala, ty używasz do osłonięcia oryginalnego Sygga - Adi! Rocket mnie zranił! - odezwał się partner Ruekaia - Jak to? Jesteś zbyt silny, aby można było coś ci zrobić Demon ciągle patrzył się na rywali ze swoim uśmiechem. Sygg zdjął Rocket. Wystawił przed siebie i trzymając w dłoni zaczął wypełniać niebiesko-żółtą energią. Po chwili broń się rozpadła. - Lel na żel - skomentował Adi Nagle Sygg zaczął jaśnieć na czerwono. Szybko poświata stała się tak intensywna, że nie dało się zobaczyć hybrydy. Nie minęło 20 sekund, aż z czerwonego punktu wyskoczył OOO Darakonix i zaatakował Fourze Darakonixa. - Co jest? - zdziwił się pojedynkując się ze swoją poprzednią wariacją. - O Taka: Płonący Orzeł - powiedziała poprzednia wersja i uderzyła oryginał tak, że zrobił kilka kroków w tył. - Jak ty mnie, tak ja tobie - odparł Darakonix przywołując Slasher. Teraz on przeszedł do ataku. OOO po jednym uderzeniu padł na ziemię. Partner Ruekaia wykończył rywala - To wszystko? Apocalipsus odpowiedział śmiechem. Z czerwonej chmury zaczęły wychodzić kolejne, poprzednie wariacje Darakonixa. Nagle został otoczony przez wszystkie swoje wariacje. - Darakonix, nie patyczkujemy się! - Adi dołączył wszystkie AstroWeapons. Wariacje rzuciły się do ataku. Darakonix miał problemy z obroną, jednak potężna siła fizyczna pozwalała mu wytrzymać kolejne ataki. W końcu uderzając każdym ze swoich AW pokonał Darokoida, Ultra Darokoida, Darokoida Zaćmienia, Neo Darokoida, Kraks Darokoida, Pluton Darokoida, Avendator Darokoida, Light Darokoida, Super Darokoida i Stalowego Darokoida. Przeciwnicy jednak nie patrzyli się na siłę z jaką partner Adiego zniszczył ich sojuszników. Rozpoczęli kontratak, wykorzystując potrójną supermoc każdy. Darakoix upadł na ziemię. - Czemu stali się tak silni? - zdziwił się. Adi popatrzył na licznik. Poziom mocy jego partnera go przeraził. Wynosił 10 000H - Co ty zrobiłeś? - wkurzył się Ruekai kierując swoje słowa do demona. Ten jednak jedynie się uśmiechał - Dalej, zaatakuj ich jeszcze raz! Darakonix ponownie użył całej mocy. Teraz jednak przeciwnicy stworzyli potężne tarcze, które ich osłoniły. Poległ jedynie Star Darokoid. W odpowiedzi Birth Darokoid użył O Ptera, Mroczny Ogień. Darokonix ponownie padł. Teraz miał już tylko 30H. - Są coraz silniejsi... - wysapał partner Ruekaia. Jego przeciwnicy zaczęli go kopać. - Więc my też bądźmy! - odparł Adi aktywując Super Tryb. Darokonix stając się złoty, bez problemu rozłożył wszystkich rywali, oprócz Birth Darokonixa. Po ostatnim ciosie, był tak osłabiony, że Super Tryb sam się wyłączył. Poprzednia ewolucja używając O Sai, Róg Piorunów wykończyła Darakonixa, jednak nie pozwoliła mu na powrót do kulistej formy. Po chwili udało mu się powrócić. Lightnoid, który właśnie pojawił się na polu, uderzył Birth Darokonixa z całą możliwą mocą. Pomimo, że nie udało mu się go pokonać, to jednak partner Ruekaia mógł chwilę odpocząć. - To już się robi nudne - powiedział Evans - Nie ważne jaką mamy moc, to przychodzi jakiś n00b, który myśli, że jest fajny, bo czituje w walkach - Równie dobrze mógłbym zniszczyć was wszystkich, doceńcie mój dar, może dam wam żyć w moim nowym świecie, jeśli zapewnicie mi radość - odpowiedział demon - Spadaj na bambus - odezwał się Dancer wyrzucając Zeltraxa. Po chwili do walki dołączyli się także Alex, Mei, Ami, Maciek, Aeopathila i Kayden. - Nareszcie jesteś, długo kazałeś na siebie czekać stary grzybie - rzekł nagle demon. - Sorry, taki mamy klimat - wszyscy usłyszeli starczy głos. Obok demona pojawił się Obłok wyrzucając czterech Legionów - Te dzieciaki mnie trochę poraniły, regeneracja czasem jest długotrwała - Zajmij się Kejraxem, a ja z Syggiem pobawimy się z nimi - poinstruował Apocalipsus - No no, muszę przyznać, że nieźle się trzymasz dzieciaku - powiedział Cyrus podnosząc swoją Czarną Brzytwę z ziemi - Jeszcze nikt nie przetrwał ze mną 2 minut, a ty żyjesz po 10 i co więcej, nawet mnie trochę obiłeś - Zaczynasz się bać? - spytałem uaktywniając Oko Feniksa. Na moim ubraniu cały czas utrzymywał się nieraniący mnie ogień. - Zapomniałeś chyba, że jestem prawą ręką Apocalipsusa, jednym z potężniejszych demonów, które tu były - zaśmiał się Oroshu rzucając się - Rdzeń Kartaru! Oko Feniksa! Wysysające Uderzenie Nighterusa! - użyłem potężnej mocy zaklętej w Sercu Kartaru, która wzmocniła mój atrybut. Ten z kolei znacznie wzmocnił umiejętności Nighterusa. Gdy stałem się chwilowo niematerialny. Cyrus przeleciał przeze mnie. W tym momencie odzyskałem materialność i uderzyłem potężną mocą w ifryta. Potężne wyładowanie elektryczne poraziło rywala. Dużo sił witalnych opuściło go. Część z nich napełniła mnie. Cyrus stojąc z jaśniejącym na złoto Ostrzem Zmierzchu poczuł niesmak - No proszę, musiałeś ostatnio ćwiczyć - zarechotał Tymczasem Bane, który obserwował walkę z założonymi rękoma poczuł zadowolenie. - A jak myślisz cieniasie, kto go szkolił do walki z tobą? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex